Jack Heart
: “My world is entertainment! That excitement, to you!” : ― Apple Poison greeting guests Jack Heart is a character of Tokyo Disney Sea's Halloween Time. He is the Queen of Heart s from Alice in Wonderland's underling/subordinate/minion. Background With the purpose of "inviting humans to the world of villains", each underling was changed into "figures appealing to humans" by their master villan and dispatched to the human world in Tokyo Disneysea's 2015 Halloween. Jack Heart was one of those underlings, whose identity is one of the Queen of Heart's playing cards. He is introduced by Mr V, who is the MC for the event, as "one of the entertainers in the Villain's World". During the Guest Question and Answer segment during sailing, when asked what he thinks of the Queen of Hearts, he says that he loves her, enough (that he wouldn't mind) for her to cut his head off. On the other hand, when asked about Alice, he said it was because of her that his head was almost cut off. However, he then adds "I don't think I can say I hate her~ Because she's cute. I wonder if she'll come and fall in again~". His pose is making a heart with both his hands. Personality As the best entertainer among the villains, he moves around a lot. Although the other underlings are still, he dances alone and does a series of poses. He goes out of his way to guide the guests in posing, and when the female underlings are doing their self introductions, he looks at them through binoculars he makes with his hands. He has a lot of behaviours that girls may like. Appearance He was born with a heart on his cheek, which is due to him saying that he was originally a playing card. His clothes are black, white, yellow, red and colour schemes commonly used for playing cards, and his collar, buttons, necktie pattern and pants have heart designs. Relationships Mad Hatter He appears to be friends with the Mad Hatter. Pretty Scar He gets startled by her self introduction. They seem to have a good relationship, calling one another "Hyena Girl" and "Happy Boy". She says he's a good guy. Ms Hades During Hades' self introduction, from behind he takes warmth from the fire on her head. There was once he got in direct contact with it and got burned. Hook During sailing, you can sometimes see them making a heart, with her using her right hand hook. There was once Jack got genuinely embarrassed when he looked at her from a close distance. Farja He calls her "Fajako". For some reason, she says "This is a Jack imitation!" and dances a mysterious/weird dance vigorously. Veil He calls her "Veil-chan". There was once she made fun of his pose and they fought, and she even went so far as to say "I think I hate Jack-san more than dogs!". They seem to have reconciled, however, before the last day of the 2015 event. Eight Foot Joe He helps support him during Pretty Scar's introduction. Mr Dalamtia He has a good relationship with Mr Dalmatia, and they have both called one another friends. They wrap their arms around each other's shoulders, high five, and even hug. It's confirmed that they are each other's best friend. They're around each other a lot, and whenever one of them isn't around, they say that they're lonely because the other isn't around. Malfi After failing because of Mr V's unreasonable behaviour, he hides behind Malfi in embarrassment and is comforted by him. Apple Poison He hates Apple Poison and they have a bad relationship due to their height. Their relationship is so bad that Jack declares "He's tall so I hate him". He has called him "Apple" before. Initially Jack one-sidedly pulls out a gun and pesters him from behind, but in the later half both sides openly display their bad relationship. There have been times when Apple Poison has teased him about his height. Credits *Pixiv Page on Apple Poison. Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Males Category:Adults